A Mother's Day To Remember
by Ginakabina
Summary: Looking down at the ground, The tiger stripped twins remeber a day that they never will forget


I dont own CATS

* * *

><p>The tiger striped twins stared at the ground, The tom's arm wrapped around his crying sister. It was Mother's Day, a usually depressing time for the two twins. Because, they didn't have a mother, anymore.<p>

Radinkanissa smiled as she licked her two little kittens dry. One was a large striped tom, the other was almost identical petite queen. They slowly scurried to their mother's teats do nurse.

" Skimble, look at them. They're beautiful." She purred in amazement to her beloved mate.

The orange tom peeked at his kits " Oh, Radnissa they are gorgeous… What do you want to name them?"

Radinkanissa smiled innocently at Skimbleshanks " What do you have in mind?"

" Well, the tom is bigger than his sister, So how about Mungo?"

The marmalade tabby giggled " Mungo? It really doesn't have much feeling to it, how about a double name? You know how my name is Radinkanissa, like Randika and the name Nissa? And your Skimbleshanks?"

" Fred? Mungofred?"

" How about, Mungojerrie?" Radnissa nodded for Skimbleshanks to nod back.

Skimbleshanks smiled widely " Perfect… Now what about the queen? She is tiny, like a little runt.. Runt something.."

At that moment, the queen kit quickly pawed her brother to get away from her, as he was trying to steal the nipple she was sucking on. She scrunched up her little black nose in fury.

" She looks like a little teaser!" Radinkanissa laughed at her daughter's attitude.

" Runtelteazer!" Skimbleshanks said randomly.

His mate shook her head, she did not like that name " How about Rumpelteazer?"

Skimbleshanks hugged his mate, her marmalade fur bristling " Oh, Radnissa! Your so smart! That's why I love you!"

" That's the only reason you love me? My smartness?"

" I love you for other reasons too….." The Railway Cat stroked his mate's face and pulled her closer to his to kiss her.

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer slowly nursed their mother.

Years Later…

" I thought Mommy's real name was Radinkanissa! Not Radnissa!" Rumpelteazer crossed her arms.

Her Father shook his head " That's her nickname! You know like How we call you Rump or Rumpel? Or Teazer? And we call Mungojerrie, Mungo or Jerrie?" He waved his arms around to explain himself.

" I heard my name! What wrong?" Her mother purred jokingly with Mungojerrie trailing behind her.

Skimbleshanks hugged his mate tightly " Nothing, dear, Teazer wanted to know why everyone calls you Radnissa…"

" Why do people call me that? I mean Radinkanissa isn't that hard to say." She put a paw on her mouth in wonder. " Never mind that, Let me tuck you two in."

The two striped twins nodded their fuzzy heads and walked to their room, where they shared a bunk bed.

Rumpelteazer got on her top bunk and Mungojerrie the bottom.

" Let's Pray, before you two fall asleep…"

"Now I lay me, Down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, Thy love stay with me through the night and wake me up with the morning light, In Jesus Name, Amen." The two twins said together. Their mother giving them kisses and walked out their door. Slowly, the two kits fell asleep. In the other room: however, two naughty kitties were not exactly going to sleep.

" OH SKIMBLE!" A moan of pleasure was suddenly heard throughout the house.

" Mungo, Did you make anything for Mommy?" Rumpelteazer was hanging off of her bunk, upside-down,. like a monkey, It was morning.

Her brother opened his eyes, dazed " Uhm, Not really. Why?"

" It's MOTHER'S DAY, fool!" She bopped her brother on his head. She hopped out of bed and ran toward her parents room, Mungojerrie threw off his covers and ran after his sister, almost tripping her, but made himself fall on his face. Teazer smiled and stuck out her tongue and barged into her parents room.

" Happy Mother's Day, Mother!" Rumpelteazer smiled as she ran to her mother, kissing her paw. She got on her parent's bed near her mother, " Mommy, why is there a tiny wet spot right here?" She asked " Did you drool in your sleep, Like Mungo does?"

" I do not!" Mungojerrie argued.

The tiger striped queen kit nodded her head " Yeah you do, Jerrie!"

" At least I don't wet the bed!" Laughing, Mungojerrie got on his parent's bed near his Mother.

" That was once!"

Skimbleshanks interrupted his kits with a angry snarl " Kits.."

" And It got all over me, you nasty Pollicle!"

" Mama! Jerrie Called me a Pollicle!"

" Mama! Teazer said I drooled!"

" You do!"

" NO I DON'T!' Mungojerrie hissed on the top of his tiny lungs.

" At least I don't like that creep Addie!"

" I don't like Admetus we are just friends!" Mungojerrie objected.

Skimbleshanks threw his paws up " How about this.. If you two promise to be good little kits, I'll take us out to the tracks!"

" THE TRACKS!" They said with their tails waving.

" Yes..The Railway."

" We promise!"

Hours later…

" I'll be right back.. I'm about to get your Mother some flowers.." Skimbleshanks smiled.

Radinkanissa giggled like a kit " Oh you all are making such a fuss over little ole me!"

" It's because we love you, Mama!" Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer said together.

" COPYCAT!" Rumpelteazer hissed, her tongue sticking out.

Mungojerrie batted his sister " Nuh Uh! You are!"

The two twins started wrestling, it was hard to say who was winning, because they were almost identical. Their mother laughed from a distance at her kits, they were so amusing to her, little did she know that a train was coming right for her.

" MAMA WATCH OUT!" They said together, but this time, they didn't bicker at each other instead they watching in horror as their mother was ran over by the train.

As soon as they saw the caboose go by they ran out onto the tracks staring at their mother, covered in blood, missing limbs, her tail carried away by the train, blood coming out of her mouth and nose like a fountain, a ear missing, her intestines exposed to the world.

" I love you…" She struggled to whisper.

" I love you too, Mama!" The kits said together.

The red blood bubbled by her nose as she tried to breath, but she couldn't.

Blood splattered everywhere on her dismembered body. Radinkanissa slowly closed her amber eyes, forever.

" She loved us.. She loved us." Rumpelteazer chocked a sob, her tail coiled around her brother's. She got down on her knees near her Mother's Grave " Mama, Me and Jerrie are getting along.. We don't even argue… hardly."

Mungojerrie said not a word, he was in shock, remembering that Mother's Day years ago.

" I miss her, Mungo… I really do."

Up in the Heaviside Layer, Radinkanissa looked at her mourning kits..

" I miss you too, kits, I really do." She said to herself.


End file.
